Betrayal From Within
by wic1
Summary: The triangle between John, Rogue and Bobby continues to unfold with disastrous results as the rest of the X-Men try to figure out what's behind Magneto's daughter's sudden appearance.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Betrayal From Within: Trust Me   
AUTHOR: Wic   
EMAIL:   
DISCLAIMER: The X-Men and all other Marvel characters belong to Marvel Entertainment.   
RATING: PG-13 for possible future chapters.   
SUMMARY: Bobby and John make their moves on Rogue as Storm expresses concern about one of the trio. Logan returns as Jean and Scott are ready to set a date and the X-Men learn someone new may be taking up Magneto's cause.   
FEEDBACK: Any constructive feedback or suggestions anyone may have would be greatly appreciated. .   
CHARACTERS: Pyro/Iceman/Rogue main focus of story with Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Kitty, Jubilee and Colossus also featured as plot devices. 

********************************************************************************

Bobby breathed in deeply as he waited for her to emerge from behind large wooden door. He had just finished knocking and now wondered if he had made the correct decision in coming here. There was still the option of running away as fast as he could in the hope she wouldn't see him, but then again if she opened the door mid get away he'd be at a loss for an excuse. No, he said to himself, time to bite the bullet as they say. If only his heart would stop pounding so fast in his chest he'd be able to concentrate on how he was going to ask her. She'd be alone, that much he was certain. Her too roommates were currently in the common area with his roommate, Peter, who had strict instructions to keep both ladies occupied. Peter was the only one who knew Bobby harbored feelings for Rogue that extended beyond the boundary of friendship and that he had intended on asking her out on a date. He was startled when the door finally opened. There she was, the beautiful young woman with a thin white streak of hair, he was so nervous about coming to see today. "Bobby!" She said surprised but with a wide smile.   
  
"Hey Rogue." He managed. 

She motioned for him to enter, and with little hesitation he did. They stood in awkward silence for a moment, Bobby scrambling to find a point of conversation while Rogue looked at the young man with an expression of mixed amusement and confusion. 

"You studying?" He asked realizing the originality was somewhat lacking. 

"Yeah." She replied kicking at the chemistry book laying open on the floor. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." 

"You're not. Ah've been procrastinating." 

He nodded. "Well since you're already procrastinating I was wondering if you wanted… to maybe go see a movie tonight or something." 

The question had came out in a mad rush sounding more like a bit by a professional auctioneer than a request of the heart from a smitten young man. Unfortunately for Bobby, however his answer was interrupted as Kitty and Jubilee burst through the door, neither one noticing his shocked and angered expression at the intrusion. "Hey guys, what's going on?" 

Kitty moved into the room throwing some empty boxes on to her desk, as Jubilee took a seat on Rogue's bed and Peter, who had trailing behind desperate to stop them, stood in the doorframe. "Nothing," Rogue offered. "Bobby just wanted to know if I wanted to go see a movie tonight." 

"Oh I would love to go see a movie and that new action flick just opened up last weekend. It's suppose to be awesome." Jubilee said not getting she actually hadn't been invited. 

"Hold on a sec," Kitty interjected grinning ear to ear. "This isn't a date or anything? Is it?" 

Kitty long suspected Bobby had feelings for her roommate but neither he nor Peter would admit anything of the sort. Prehaps Bobby had at last worked up the nerve to ask Rogue out and the last thing she wanted to do was have Jubilee and herself spoil the moment. Bobby, caught off guard by the pointed question struggled to get his thoughts together. He had two choices, lay his heart on the line and confess it was indeed a date and hope Rogue wouldn't reject him in front of his friends, or cut his losses and hope another opportunity would present it self down the road. "What?… I just… We… No, of course not." 

He didn't see Rogue's expression sadden at his words. 

**************************** 

Class was just about over, thankfully Ororo Munroe thought to herself. It had been one of those days, the kind where you mind is in a thousand different places at once except the place it needs to be. She hated days like this, feeling that she was depriving the students of her undivided attention and a proper education. "Remember your individual papers are due on Thursday so please do not wait until Wednesday night to start them! If you want to discuss your papers or the test I returned earlier come and see me after class, if not I'll see all later. 

Not needing any further encouragement the students hastily packed up their belongings and hurried for door eager to leave most of their school commitments behind for the rest of the day. "John may I speak with you." She called out as the young man known as St. John Allerdyce was just getting out of his seat. 

He glanced her way a moment, a look of displeasure on his face, snatched up his books and made his way slowly to the front of the class. 

"I wanted to speak to you about your test." 

Shifting uncomfortably he avoided looking at her. "I was surprised you did not do better. Did you have problems with the material?." 

"No." He said simply. "I guess I thought I knew it a lot better than I did that's all." 

The women nodded in understanding but added, "I have also noticed some of your other work has been less than what you are capable of. Is there anything wrong?" 

"No everything's fine." 

He offered no more and Ororo felt a great sense of frustration. "How is your paper coming along?" 

"Fine. Is there anything else? I'm suppose to be somewhere." He said quickly. 

She looked at the young man briefly with concern "No that's all." 

He was out the door before she had a chance to change her mind. Sighing she moved to the portable chalkboard and began erasing her notes from today's lecture. "Rough day?" Jean asked from the doorway 

"I have had better. Have you noticed anything different with John?" 

The red head walked toward her friend, giving some thought to the question. "Nothing out of the ordinary really. He's always liked to disturb class on occasion but other than that..." 

"What about his academic performance?" 

"He hasn't been doing too well, but he's always had a bit of a problem with science. Why? Are you worried about him?"   
  
Picking up her books Ororo followed her friend into the hallway, "He has always done quite well in my class but lately his marks have been slipping and his work has been poorly produced. He wrote a test for me the other day and he barely answered half the questions." 

"Maybe his history teacher is too demanding!" She offered with a grin. 

"Funny. I do not know, I just feel there is something going on we are not aware of." 

******************* 

Rogue was sprawled out on her bedspread reading the tenth chapter in her chemistry book and bored out of her mind. The idea of balancing chemical equations and memorizing the periodic table was not her idea of fun, especially on a Thursday night. She had reluctantly turned down Bobby's invitation because when he first asked her to the movie she thought it was a date. She had been surprised by the swell of emotions that flowed through her at the prospect of being alone with him. She hadn't thought she felt more for Bobby other than simple friendship but today's reaction proved otherwise. Her two roommates jumped at the chance to get away from the school for a few hours although Rogue supposed Kitty was more excited about being able to spend some quality time with Peter than actually going to the movie. Slamming the book shut, unable to concentrate she reached over and clicked on the CD player, something unfamiliar and horrible exploded out of it.. A knock on the door temporarily prevented her from finding something more suitable. 

"Hey." John said standing before her in the hallway.   
  
"Hey," She smiled back. "What's up?"   
  
"What are you listening to?" He asked following her into the room and shutting the door behind him.   
  
His expression told her he wasn't a fan either. "Ah'm not sure. It's Jubilee's, ah think."   
  
She quickly reached over and shut it off as she flopped down onto the bed again. "Chemistry?" He asked disgusted.   
  
"Yeah ah though I'd get some readin' done while everyone was out, but ah kind of lost interest on the second page."   
  
Responding with only a nod be pulled a chair away from one of the desks and sat down across from her silently. She was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable but wouldn't allow it to show. "What's goin' on?"   
  
"Nothing I was just bored and you were the first person who answered their door when I knocked!" He said flatly. 

"Wow something else I have to regret." 

He smiled at her and quickly, "Let's get out of here." 

"Where we gonna go?" 

His smile broadened. "Trust me." 

**********************   
  
They had arrived a little before 9:30 and had parked the can in what appeared to be an underground parking lot. John got out of the vehicle so quickly Rogue hadn't had the time to ask him why they were here and where here was. The place was dark and dingy, not a place she's frequent if given the option, but she hadn't had the option and was basically at John's whim right now. Several feet in front of her he stopped opening a black steel door. Music poured out into the empty parking lot echoing off the concrete walls. "Come on." He said. 

Inside resembled nothing like the parking lot they had just entered through. Instead dim chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the floor was a clean white marble, and the walls were painted a deep shade of black. To her right was a dance floor and a DJ booth, to the left several tables and on the other side of the room what appeared to be a bar. "What is this place?" She yelled in order to be heard over the music. 

"What's it look like? He said grabbing her gloved hand and pulling her further into the room. 

"Hey how's it going buddy?" A voice in the crowd called out. 

Rogue couldn't see who it was, but John obviously knew them. He stepped aside and she finally had her first chance to see whom he was speaking with. Ahead of her, sitting at a small table off by itself sat two men and one woman, all of which appeared to be older than both her and John.. "Who's your friend Johnny." One of the guys inquired. 

"This is Rogue. Rogue this is Cortez, Wanda and Lance. 

"Hi." Rogue said shyly. 

The red head, Cortez got up from his seat and whispered something in John's ear. She couldn't hear what is was but John apparently thought it was amusing. The man then turned and faced her. "Nice to meet you Rogue welcome to The Edge." 

Cortez was at least a foot taller than Rogue and had a very imposing figure with dark eyes and stocky build. He motioned her to take his seat and she reluctantly accepted. 

"Excuse us." The other man, Lance said as he escorted John away from the table. 

"Don't mind them." Wanda said. "Lance has a new toy he needs to show off." 

Rogue smiled looking in the direction her friend had disappeared. "Don't worry they'll be back shortly. Lance won't be able to stay out of sight for too long." The women offered. "So how do you two know each other?" 

The woman was well dressed in a black skirt and white retro styled shirt, dark hair worn long, and her body well toned. Strangely Rogue felt very at ease with this women. "We go to school together." 

"Oh right the Xaiver School for the gifted." She said staring off into the crowd. "So what is your gift?" 

Rogue didn't realize her mouth a gape until it was too late. Wanda had asked the question so innocently that it took her by surprise. No one, besides those at the school, had ever asked about the gift she possessed, so she had no reason to dwell much on the subject. 

Rogue labored come up with something but was at a loss when, after several awkward moments, Wanda alleviated the pressure. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to put you on the spot. You'll have to forgive me sometimes my curiosity gets the best of me." 

"No it's fine ah…" 

"What's the difference between a school for the gifted and a school for normal humans?" 

The choice of words caused Rogue pause, something wasn't right here and she was beginning to feel every unsettled. 

"Nothing really ah suppose. It's like any other school with exams and all that." 

The women shrugged nonchalantly and took a sip from the glass in front of her. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked just before a waitress appeared at their table. 

********************************   
Twenty minuets later John, Lance and Cortez returned with beverages for the ladies and enough chairs so everyone could have a seat. Wanda did not ask anything more about the school instead change the conversation to more mundane issues like cloths, music and the weather. Rogue was grateful for that, she already felt feeble-witted enough not being able to deal with Wanda's initial inquiry let alone trying to invent answers to more questions she could have asked about Rogue or the school. It had ended up being an enjoyable conversation but she was glad when John finally returned.   
  
The rest of the evening was spent just chatting and occasionally making it on to the dance floor if the mood and music was right. Returning from one of her excursions to the dance floor with John, Rogue asked about the time. "A little after one." Wanda replied. 

Rogue eyes went wide. "What?" 

"Opps." John laughed slightly but stopped when Rogue shot him a heated glare.   
  
"You're not going to leave now are you? We're just getting ready to close up the place." Wanda asked. 

"Yeah" Added Lance. "That's when the real party gets started." 

Rogue wasn't sure what Lance meant but she wasn't interested in finding out either. She wanted to leave. Needed to leave. Classes started in six hours and she still was a forty-five-minuet drive away from the school. "No." John at last said after what seemed like an eternity. "We got an early day tomorrow. Maybe next time." 

"Suit yourself Johnny." Lance said. "Bring your friend back anytime." 

He winked at her and Rogue could felt her skin crawl. 

******************************   
The next morning Bobby was seated at one of the many tables in the schools cafeteria with his roommate Peter, who wouldn't stop apologizing for failing his friend, when John slumped down beside him. "Hey you look like crap John." Bobby remarked good natured. 

"Late night."   
  
Peter winked at his roommate. "Where were you?" 

"No where. Me and Rogue were just hanging out." 

"You and Rogue?" Bobby asked unable to hide his surprised. 

"Yup."   
  
Peter glanced at Bobby, a half an English muffin sticking out of his partly opened mouth. Bobby ignored him and said, "I thought she had to study."   
  
"I don't know I guess she changed her mind or maybe she just found me too damn irresistible."   
  
"Yeah." Bobby said suddenly. "I gotta go." 

John looked up as he hastily grabbed his stuff and headed for the exit. "What's his problem?"   
  
Peter just shook his head. 

****************************   
He had been looking for Rogue all lunch and had finally tracked her to the front lawn, underneath a large oak tree. She didn't notice his approach and that was fine with him. It meant he still had time to put on a brave face, not that he figured things would go badly but one can ever be too sure. "Rogue," he called out.   
  
Turing toward him he noticed she looked preoccupied. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing, Bobby's just actin' weird is all."   
  
"Yeah I noticed."   
  
Rogue looked up at him, squinting her against the bright sun. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"   
  
"Nope. Look I was wondering something." He started sitting down next to her. "I had really great time with you last night and I was hoping we could do it again."   
  
"Sure." She said. "Sounds like fun."   
  
"Good but I mean not like friends but like a date."   
  
"Oh." Was her first reaction.   
  
This was a bit of a surprise, after all she and John had been friends for quite a while and she had had no indication that he felt anything more than friendship toward her. It wasn't that she was against the idea, why would she be, any girl at the school would jump at the chance to go out with him but something was causing her to hesitate. Bobby. After yesterday and the awareness of the feeling she felt for him, she didn't' want to do something she'd regret. But Bobby had made it perfectly clear that they were just friends so why would she turn down John. 

*************************** 

Jean met Scott for a quick lunch before a regular scheduled weekly meeting with Charles and Ororo to discuss school and X-Men issues. She was surprised when he suggested finally committing to a wedding date and had been adamant about not letting the subject drop until one was decided. "Why are you pushing so hard to set a date?" Jean asked stepping into the elevator.   
  
"I'm not pushing but we having been putting this off because we've been dealing with one crisis after another. It isn't going to stop no matter how many times we delay setting a date. I just think we might as well do it, make plans and then worry about what comes up when the time arrives."   
  
The door slid open and they moved down the hall. "I'm just as eager to get married as you are, but what if we set a date? We're going to have to invite all our friends and family."   
  
"And that's a problem how?" Scott asked stopping in the vacant hallway.   
  
"I just don't want to have to tell everyone the wedding is off if something happens. How would we explain it? My parents don't realize the…"   
  
Scott interrupted, "I understand Jean but if, god forbid, something does come up then we'll deal with it then. We shouldn't be worrying about it now. Besides if I have to deal with your father taking me aside one more time, asking me why I haven't made an honest women out of you yet, I'm gonna…" 

"You're going to do what?" She asked with a grin. 

"You don't want to find out." He joked. 

Sighing in defeat she said "Ok lets do it." 

"Alright." He said wrapping his arms around her slim waist and kissing her gently on the lips. 

"We better get going, we're already late." Jean managed as she broke from his kiss. "An honest women. Really?" 

Scott only smiled as he took her hand and continued down the hallway. As soon as the door opened, she sensed him standing in the far corner just out of her line of sight. "Logan." She said unintentionally. 

She felt Scott's gaze instantaneously as her eyes moved to where Logan stood, his lips curled up in a knowing smirk. "When did you get back?" She asked unable to stop herself.   
"Just a few minuets ago." Charles answered. "Although I am sure you would all like to catch up there is something we need to discuss first." 

A picture of a young woman flashed onto a large flat screen over Charles' left shoulder. She was attractive with long dark hair and pale skin. "Who's she?" Logan asked. 

"Wanda Maximoff." The Professor said. "Erik's daughter." 

... 


	2. Betrayal From Within: Confessions Part 2

TITLE: Betrayal From Within: Confessions

AUTHOR: Wic

WEBSITE: 

DISCLAIMER: The X-Men and all other Marvel characters belong to Marvel Entertainment and Fox. 

RATING: PG-13 for less five or six mild objectionable words.

SUMMARY: Rogue and John go out on their first date with disastrous results as Bobby deals with his feelings regarding her and John's budding relationship. The X-Men learn more about what Wanda Maximoff may be up to.

FEEDBACK: Any constructive feedback or suggestions anyone may have would be greatly appreciated. . 

CHARACTERS: Pyro/Iceman/Rogue main focus of story with Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Professor X, Wanda Maximoff, Fabian Cortez, Lance Alvers, Kitty, Jubilee and Colossus also featured as plot devices.

AUTHORS NOTES: This fic is movieverse and therefore any discrepancies with characters from the X-Men comics is asked to be forgiven. Also thanks to everyone who provided feedback on the first chapter. It was read and very much appreciated. 

*********************************

Scott and Ororo sat in the ready room looking over reports, newspaper clippings, and news footage of recent government break-ins that Xavier had told them about earlier. So far two installations had been broken into by suspected mutants with unspecified materials stolen from each. The information they had been able to collect so far suggested Mystique was involved, impersonating high-ranking military personal in order to infiltrate areas of restricted access. It was very unlikely that she was working alone and given Wanda's convenient arrival it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

The cause for the greatest concern was not knowing what these mutants had taken. Apparently it had been important enough to leave three people dead and god knows how many more in hospital, but so far all information pertaining to that matter had been too hard to get their hands on so they were left to rummage through any public evidence that existed. 

The door behind them opened and Charles, Jean and Logan entered. "Good you're both here." Charles said wheeling into the center of the room. "I just finished speaking with one of my contacts in Washington with regards to the break-ins and it appears both these complexes housed confidential research laboratories.

"From what I have been able to find out the purpose of these labs were to engineer a vaccination of sorts that would cure mutants."

"Cure mutants?" Scott asked notably disgusted by the idea.

Xavier nodded and Logan spoke up. "Well it makes since why Magneto would want to get his hands on it, then." 

"The vaccination didn't have the results they expected." Xavier continued. "It's fatal to mutants and possibly humans in some cases. In the last six months scientist have been working to determine why human are affected and essentially retooling the vaccine."

Scott stood causing the chair he had been sitting in to loudly scrape across the floor. "Why would the government ok a project like this. Neutering mutants."

"It is not clear who actually knew of the project, who authorized it or who was in change. In any event for right now our concern needs to be focused on learning who precisely is behind the break-ins and what they plan to do with the materials they have stolen. Jean will look over the information on the vaccine I have collected along with a couple of colleagues to see if we can get anymore information by going that route." Charles finished.

**************************************

Bobby Drake sat alone in his dorm room starring up at the white ceiling. He was still upset over the whole Marie situation. It was one thing for her to turn down his invitation to the movie because she had to study, but it was entirely different to blow him off so she could go out with John. If that's what she had wanted then why hadn't she just told him that instead of inventing an excuse. Sure it would have still bothered him but not as much as it was now. 

The room door opened and Peter stepped inside, a think English novel in his right hand. He looked flustered. "What's wrong?" Bobby asked from his position on the bed.

"This." He said flinging the novel onto the desk. "It was going pretty good but then the trees suddenly got up and started having conversations with one another and walking around. In Russia trees do not talk!" 

"Pete they're not trees they're like… tree people."

"Whatever." Peter commented as he slumped into a chair. "What are you doing? Are you still sulking?" 

Bobby sat up starring at his roommate. "Excuse me?"

Peter cracked a small grin. "Look I just came from Kitty's room. Rogue asked me what was wrong with you. Apparently she tried to talk to you couple of times today and you brushed her off, rather rudely from what I understand."

"…"

"So what, you're going to ignore her because she ditched you to go out with another guy. Come on Bobby. I know you're upset but frankly, too bad. You had your opportunity and you blew it. You can't be pissed off at Rogue because a guy asked her out and she accepted."

Groaning Bobby pulled himself off the bed. Peter was right as much as he hated to admit it. He had blew his chance and he couldn't be mad at Marie because she was going out with John. Whatever he may be feeling it wasn't worth ruining his and Marie's friendship over. "She upset?" He asked.

"I do not know if I would say upset but definitely miffed."

****************************************

"Bobby!" Kitty cried in surprise.

"Is Marie here?" He asked quietly.

Nodding Kitty opened the door wider so he could see Rogue sitting at her desk pouring over some books. "Rogue, Bobby's here." The young girl said grabbing her jacket and heading for the door. "I'm going to go see…umm… about… something." 

Bobby watched her leave and then breathing deeply he stepped into the room. Marie had turned the chair around and was now facing him, an unsure look about her. "So I guess I owe you an apology." Bobby began.

The look didn't fade from Marie as she stared intently at him saying nothing. "Look I had a really bad day today and I ended up taking it out on the people around me, including you. I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

"Ok." She said simply a smile spreading across her lips. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" He blurted before composing himself. "I mean Peter already beat you to it. You can't really argue with a guy who can punch a hole through three feet of concrete when he tells you you're being a jerk."

"Ah suppose not." Marie laughed.

Bobby started to speak again but a voice from the door stopped him. "Hey guys. You ready to go Rogue?"

Stepping aside Bobby watched as John came into the room and stood beside Rogue. Bobby could feel his gut churn as he watched Marie smile at the new arrival and then nod with a little uncertain as she looked back at him. Not wanting to be there any longer he excused himself and returned to his room.

**************************************

Rogue was seated in a small brown leather sofa in the basement of The Edge, watching John and Lance play pool. They had ended up here after a rather surprising but pleasant date. The whole evening had been a little odd… in a good way that is. When she had first gotten into the car with him she had been nervous because it had been a long time since she had been out with a guy on a date. But John had put her immediately at ease with some humor and quiet charm. They had dinner at a small French restaurant, then took in a movie and then went for a walk along the beach. If she had to rank them she would have easily said the walk on the beach was the best part of the night. She got to see the young man in a new light and he really wasn't the way everyone perceived him to be.

"Is John ignoring you already?" Wanda teased as she took a seat next to Rogue, a drink in hand. "That's the problem with males, they see a way to prove their manhood, in this case pool, and they can't help themselves."

Rogue smiled slightly. "Ah guess."

"I'm glad to see you back tonight. John mentioned that you weren't big on crowded places so I thought maybe--"

Rogue's eyes widened "He did?"

The older women nodded as she took a drink. "I can't blame you, I get the same way sometimes but I suppose if I wanted to avoid such situations I should have went into another line of work."

"Does he come here a lot?" Rogues asked letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"I guess." Wanda offered. "He's usually in here hanging out with Lance or helping Fabian with the supplies at the warehouse."

At that moment Fabian Cortez appeared from the staircase and joined the two guys at the pool table. Rogue and Wanda continued to talk but something Lance said immediately drew her attention. "Come on... Pyro show the man what ya got."

At first she though maybe she had just misheard but John's sudden glance in her direction told her she hadn't. If they knew his code name, what else did they know?

Lance and Cortez followed John's eyes and the room grew awkwardly quiet causing Rogue to feel terribly exposed and extremely uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?" Wanda asked concerned.

"What? No. Ah... ah just... it's late... ah'm tired--" A sudden rumble caused Rogue to stop.

The room began to shake, as the floor seemed to move in ripples like a series of waves lapping the shore. A few items on shelves hit the floor with a loud thud. Beside her she noticed Wanda quickly turn and give Lance a sharp look. The rumbling and shaking stopped.

John was not staring angrily at the man as well. When he finally looked back to Rogue there was a pained expression evident on his face, almost apologetic. 

She had no idea what exactly just happened but she also wasn't keen on sticking around to find out. Getting to her feet she started edging herself toward the stairwell as fast as she could without it looking too obvious. "Rogue?" John called to her.

"Ah gotta go." Rogue replied as she fled up the stairs. 

Behind her she could hear footsteps but she ignored them as she crossed the dance floor and headed for the exit. She was stopped when she felt a strong hand grasp her arm. "Rogue wait." John pleaded as he stepped in front of her.

"What the hell is goin' on John?" Rogue fired at him.

Casting his eyes to the floor he spoke. "Calm down Rogue you're going to make a scene."

"I'm goin' to make a scene!" A deep red coloring her face as she exclaimed in disbelief. "He called you Pyro. How did he know that?"

"Because I told them." He explained ignoring her dumbfounded expression. "They're mutants too. They understand what it's like. They're not the enemy."

She had no idea how to respond to that as a thousand thoughts flooded her mind, but none of them made any sense. "John you've know these people for like five minuets. There's no way you can know whether these people can be trusted. What did you tell them?"

"Everything." He whispered.

There was no way to hide the betrayal or hurt she felt at that moment from him. John had exposed her and the entire school to a group of strangers and was unwilling to acknowledge the potential damage that could cause. "Why would you do that?" She screamed.

"You wouldn't understand. The school has been the answer to your prayers. You found a place where you feel accepted and free, where everyone understands your mutation and aren't scared off by it." He spit bitterly. "I don't feel any of that. I feel chained down by all of Xavier's stupid rules and confined by the walls of that school. We all have these amazing abilities but they don't want us to use them. It's like they're saying we should be ashamed of what we are but I'm not. When I came here and I found out who these people were I finally found a place where I felt free to be who I am and not have to worry about conforming to rules or regulations."

"It's not like that." Rogue sighed trying to come to terms with what John had just told her.

"Yes it is."

Behind her Rogue could hear two sets of faint footsteps. "Rogue I understand your apprehension to trust given the ordeal you went through but--"

"Ordeal? What ordeal?" Rogue asked turning to the women who had spoken. 

"With Magneto at the Stature of Liberty. Look--"

Again Rogue cut her off and turned to John, "You told her about that." The anger evident in her voice.

Confused the young man looked from Rogue to Wanda, "No. I didn't."

Wanda came closer, "He didn't tell me I already knew."

"That's impossible. There's no way you could know anything about that unless..." Her voice went silent and she felt John's hand grasp her arm protectively.

"No it's not what you think. I am not working for Magneto he's--"

"Wanda!" Cortez urged.

Ignoring him she continued "My father".

***********************************

Rogue had almost laughed. The idea that this woman, the woman John had introduced her to, was the daughter of the man who had almost succeeded in killing her and turning the humans of Manhattan into engineered mutants was insane. It had to be some sort of cruel joke. But no one was laughing or looked the slightest bit amused, and Wanda appeared more serious than Rogue had ever remembered seeing her before. 

Before she had time to move John pulled her behind him. She watched as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out the lighter he always carried with him. It was how he triggered his mutant gift. John was able to control and manipulate fire, but he couldn't create it, that's what the lighter was for. 

With a flick of his thumb the cover of the zippo popped open and a second later a flame shot out of the lighter transforming into a small ball of flame that seemingly rested in the palm of his hand. 

Cortez rushed to Wanda's side, an act of concern and protection, but she didn't seem in need of his aid. Despite the possible threat John's powers possessed, she seemed unconcerned. "At least hear me out before you convict me of my father's crimes." She said almost pleading.

Rogue didn't care what the woman had to say, she just wanted out of there. Wanted to be back at the school with the people she knew and trusted. "Rogue whatever happens when I tell you to go, do it." John said quietly tilting his head toward her but never taking his eyes from the two people standing in front of him.

"John ah--" She started to protest.

"Rogue just do it." He ordered not bothering to hide his impatience.

The fire suddenly began to grow and take on a life of it's own. Twisting and folding in on itself until a massive wall of flame was erected separating Rogue and John from Wanda and Cortez. "Go." John shouted at Rogue over the roar of the inferno he had molded.

With a great deal of hesitation Rogue did as she was told. Turning quickly she ran to the exit but was forced to stop when the door swung open abruptly. Standing there, in the doorway, was a slim blond woman with a disturbing look of amusement on her face. The clothes she wore just covered all the right areas and didn't leave much room for imagination. Staring at Rogue for a moment she shifted her icy gaze to John who was still unaware of her arrival. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with fire?" She scolded with pleasure.

John didn't have time to face the woman. He felt a sharp excruciating stab of pain in his head like someone had used a knife and driven it fast and forcibly into his skull. Immediately his hands went to his head as his knees buckled underneath him and a terrifying cry of agony escaped his throat. The wall of fire collapsed. 

John was on the floor. His face contorted in anguish. His body ridged. Then it all just stopped. All the mussels in his body relaxed, his breathing slowed and his stained facial features turned calm. 

Rogue, who had been watching with horror, fell to John's side. "John? John?" She repeated in desperation but he didn't respond.

A sensation of panic mixed with dread consumed her. All the hours she had spent training with the other students at the school learning to deal with situations just like this and she couldn't remember a damn thing. Her eyes flicked back to the blond who was now inside the doorway. She seemed to be almost daring Rogue to do something but there wasn't much Rogue could do. She didn't have the powers like most of the others students had, she couldn't walk through walls, control fire, turn her body into organic steel or control the weather. She could only absorb other mutant's powers but that involved making skin to skin contact with someone and then trying to get a handle on the powers she had "borrowed". 

It didn't matter. The odds were stacked against her and she had to make a decision and do it quickly. It was quite simple actually she either left John here and try to make a run for it with the hope she'd get to the school, find help and return to help John. Or she stayed and hoped nothing happened to herself and John before someone noticed they were missing. However both these options had their drawbacks, but the biggest influence was whether she could leave John to get help. 

Around her she could hear people talking or yelling she wasn't sure. Glancing around she saw Wanda heatedly talking to Cortez. The blonde was now behind the bar pouring herself a drink. Time was up. The exit was clear and she made her decision.

*******************************************

It was shortly after four-thirty in morning and Bobby was headed back up the school main staircase toward his room after an late night raid on the kitchen's refrigerator when he was startled by the outside door to the school slamming open quickly followed by the inside one. Whirling around in a defensive stance he was stunned to see a disheveled Marie. "Marie!" He yelled rushing to meet her.

Stopping just in front of her he reached out his hands to steady her. She was breathing heavily and she had a small scrape on her forehead that he was tempted touch out of concern and love. "John." She gasped. "We need to help him."

"Slow down." Bobby said placing his hands on her shoulders while trying to keep control of his own emotions. "What's going on Marie? Where's John?"

She took a deep breath in an attempt to collect her thought and ease her emotions. But it was all too much. The last hour had been some terrible nightmare. "Bobby I had to leave him He was hurt and need help I had to get help. I had to." She said as tears fell onto her cheeks.

Pulling Marie close to him, careful not to touch her skin he wrapped his arms around her drawing her tight to his body. "It's alright. You did the right thing." He tried to assured her. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" 

She pushed him away shaking her hear and wiping the moisture from her face. " We need to get to him Bobby. I don't know what's wrong with him. I don't know if he's…" 

Behind them Scott and Jean appeared followed quickly by Ororo, Logan and a few of the students. "Rogue? Bobby? What's going on?" Jean asked concerned by what she saw before her. 

Marie tried to explain the events of the evening but it all came out in a mad jumble. Jean stopped her, offering a reassuring smile and guided her over the sofa. "Alright it's ok. Just relax everything's going to be fine. Now just take a deep breath and tell us what happened." 

Using her telepathic powers Jean reached out to the girl in an attempt to reduce her chaotic thoughts and restore some peace to the Rogue's mind. "John and I were at this place he's been hanging out at lately called The Edge and…"

She went on to explain the rest of the story including Wanda, the blonde women and John's painful collapse. 

"I'll get the jet ready." Ororo said heading toward the hidden elevator.

"Rogue." Jean said trying to offer comfort to the girl. "You did the right thing, there wasn't anything more you could do."

"What do you think?" Scott asked his fiancée as she walked to where he and Logan had been standing.

Shrugging she said. "I don't know. It sounds like some sort of physic attack."

"Is the kid going to be ok?" Logan asked but she wasn't sure if he meant Rogue or John and she didn't know.

"Alright," Scott said assuming his role as leader of the X-Men. "Let's go."

"I'm coming too." Rogue spoke up.

"Not this time darlin'." Logan and then assured her." Don't worry we'll get him back. I promise."

****************************

The X-Men had managed to find a slightly concealed spot to land the black bird but it was still quite a distance from their target, The Edge. They hiked the distance and eventually found themselves at the entrance Rogue had described and took a brief look around for an alternate way in. They found none so they were only left with one option, the front door. Checking the door to make sure it was indeed locked Cyclops stepped back and placed his hand on his visor. A sudden burst of red energy appeared and blew the steel door from its hinges and into the club.

Inside, the room was quiet and almost completely dark except for a few lights over the bar and along the walls. Cyclopes, like the rest of the team, figured either Magneto's daughter and her crew were waiting to ambush them or they had already left taking John with them. It didn't take long to discover which theory was the correct one.

Without warning all the lights flashed on causing the group to become momentarily valuable to an attract as their eyes adjusted to the sudden blinding light.. Instinctively Wolverine released his claws and Cyclops threw his hand up to the side of his visor ready for anything that may pop into view. Then as the glares soften a figure appeared from what had to be the stairs leading to the lower level of the building. It was a women and within a few moments Cyclops recognized her from the picture Professor Xavier had shown to them earlier, Wanda Maximoff. 

"I hope you plan on paying for that." She said coolly gesturing toward the door Scott had blown onto the club's dance floor that now was seemingly rusting before their eyes.

Wolverine looked on in amazement as the door finally fell like dust to the tile beneath it and raised an inquiring eyebrow to the women standing across the room. One thing was for certain Magneto's daughter was turning out to be full of surprises.

"Most people usually try knocking first, you may want to look into that next time Cyclops. It cuts down on the property damage." Wanda suggested cordially displaying no signs of insincerity. 

Wolverine couldn't help a small-amused grin as he glanced at Cyclops and found the fearless leader to be just as bewildered as the rest of them at Wanda's indifferent attitude. Things were turning out to be quite interesting.


	3. Betrayal From Within: Revelations Part 3

TITLE: Betrayal From Within: Revelations 

AUTHOR: Wic 

EMAIL: wic16@yahoo.com 

DISCLAIMER: The X-Men and all other Marvel characters belong to Marvel Entertainment. 

RATING: PG . 

SUMMARY: John, Bobby, Rogue and the X-Men come to terms with what happened at Wanda's club. Charles reveals a connection to someone surprising. John becomes a part of something he could not have imagined. 

FEEDBACK: Any constructive feedback or suggestions anyone may have would be greatly appreciated. . wic16@yahoo.com 

CHARACTERS: Pyro/Iceman/Rogue main focus of story with Wanda, Cortez, Lance, Emma, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Kitty, Jubilee and Colossus also featured as plot devices. 

*************************** 

"Oh give me a break." John Allerdyce said. 

The women he was talking with, Wanda Maximoff sighed, fearing she was losing the battle. "I am telling you the truth John." 

Needless to say he was having a hard time buying what she had been trying to sell to him. "You've been lying to me since I met you why on earth would I believe anything you'd have to tell me." 

"Because you want to." 

The words caught him off guard and she used the opportunity to make him understand. "I never knew he was my father until several years ago. When I was an infant my mother took me away from him. She later died and I was taken in by a loving family. It wasn't until they were killed in a car accident that he revealed himself to me. All my family were gone. I had no one. You understand what that's like. Finding yourself drifting through your life without anyone there to confide in or support you. He offered that to me and I couldn't refuse him. Soon though I learned he wasn't the man I wanted him to be. He had this dream of mutants dominating the world and I couldn't be a part of it so I walked away. I hadn't heard anything about my father until I was watching the news one day and I saw what he had tried to do." 

John laughed in part at her story and to cover his anger at how stupid he had been to open up so quickly to a group of people he hardly knew. He had told them things he rarely if ever spoke about. How he had been abandoned by those who were suppose to protect him and left to the mercy of the harsh and violent streets until finally he had been found by Professor Charles Xavier. Taken to a school where he met others like himself and finally felt like he belongs somewhere, well until recently anyways. 

"That's good and all." John countered shaking the wondering thoughts from his mind. "But how do you explain this massive headache I have." 

Pausing a moment she shook her head. "That was none of my doing. An associate of Fabian's walked in saw what was happening and thought we were being attacked. John I swear to you it was never my intention to harm you or your friend. I didn't tell you who I was because I knew how you would react and I was right." 

"Actually you're not." John bit back. "I wouldn't have cared that Magneto was your father, but the fact you kept it hidden tells me there is probably a bigger reason behind it than you scared of my reaction." 

Shacking her head Wanda appeared to be defeated but John wasn't surprised when she spoke again. "I'm not interest in paying for my father's mistakes and had you known who I was it wouldn't have been long before Xavier learned as well. I would have been cast under suspicion for things I have no involvement with and I didn't want to happen. I regret that this was the result but that's all. 

John I am not hiding anything. I'm not plotting some diabolical plan. I wasn't using you. You confided in me because you thought you could trust me and you can." 

He was sceptical of what she said but there was a part of him that believed all of it. The fact of the matter was he was alone without any support or help and had she indeed wanted to hurt him she could have by now, and done it quite easily. Her powers were quite impressive and he wouldn't have stood much of a chance against them. Yet she had not made any aggressive moves toward him, had even returned his lighter when he had waken from his unconscious. 

He wasn't sure what to think and needed more time to fully comprehend everything that he had learned. Had it not been for the pounding in his head he would have left long ago, assuming she would let him of course. 

A loud noise, almost like an explosion erupted from upstairs. "Ah apparently your friends have arrived." Wanda said in an even tone. 

The young man tried to stand but the movement sent his head spinning once again. He fell back onto the sofa clutching his head. "Don't worry I'll go tell them you're here." 

*************************** 

"They should have been back by now." Rogue said impatiently as she paced back and forth through the lower levels of the institute. 

Leaning against one of the walls off to Rogue's right Bobby Drake sighed deeply. He hated seeing her like this, it hurt him. "They haven't been gone that long Marie. Everything's going to be fine. John's going to be fine." 

His words didn't seem to provide the comfort he had hoped for. "You don't know that. We have no idea what happened to him once I ran out on him. He could be seriously hurt or worse. I mean what if--" 

Bobby pushed off the wall and grabbed Rogue's arms, stopping her. "What were you going to do Marie? You were out numbered. John was unconscious. You did the only thing you could, you came and you got back up. John can take care of himself. He will be ok you just have to trust that and yourself. You have no reason to feel guilty." 

He resisted the temptation to add that John had effectively brought on this situation all by himself, but thought better of it for Rogues sake. The last thing she needed was him attacking John, especially since neither of them knew the condition of their classmate. He was just angry at seeing Rogue beating herself up over this whole mess. No matter what happened, if all turned out good or not, she would always second guess her decision and there wouldn't be anything anybody could say that would convince her there was no need to doubt herself. 

"Look we have no idea when they're going to back. It could be a while why don't we go get something to eat or maybe you could see if you can get some rest." 

"No I want to be here when they get back." She said as she pulled away and returned to pacing. 

As Bobby watched her he felt terribly useless. It seemed every time he tried to say or do something it ended up not being helpful. Maybe there just wasn't anything he could do... then again maybe there was. "How'd your date go last night?" 

Rogue whirled around quickly confusion evident on her face. "What?" 

"I mean before... all this." He added realizing how stupidly insensitive the question must have sounded. 

She offered a small chuckle and resumed pacing. "It was nice." 

"What'd you guys do?" 

"We had dinner, saw a movie and went for a walk." 

"Sound like you had a good time." 

Bobby hated talking about this, hated hearing that thing in her voice telling him she had really enjoyed her time with John before everything went disastrously wrong. But this wasn't about him, his feelings or ego. It was about Rogue. "Ah did." 

For a moment he thought he saw the corner of his lips turn up revealing a small smile, but it faded quickly. "I'm glad." He replied honestly. "I gotta say though I was a bit surprised when I heard you guys were going out." 

Looking at him shyly she asked, "Why?" 

He shifted awkwardly, regretting his decision to be so candid. "I don't know. You're you and John is John." 

The smile returned to Rogue's face, she seemed amused by his statement. "What's that suppose to mean?" 

"Come on you know what I'm talking about. I've known John for a while and he doesn't exactly come across as the most sensitive, modest or romantic guy in the world." 

She nodded in agreement but he noticed her face light up. "Ah know. Ah thought the same thing too but... last night ah saw something different in him. He was really sweet all those other things you were talkin' before." 

Her face fell as the current situation came crashing back to her. Bobby who had been several feet away from him came to her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered everything was going to be alright. 

**************************** 

Everyone was on guard, carefully watching the women who had only moments ago appeared from a stair well behind her. Her earlier display had left more questions than answers where her mutation was concerned and that left all the X-Men uneasy. "Where's John?" Cyclops said demanding more than asking. 

The women sighed and moved behind the bar to pour herself a drink. "He's fine." She said finally. 

"Well then darling you won't mind us seeing that for ourselves then will ya?" Wolverine replied coolly. 

"Only if you promise not to destroy anything else." Wanda chirped back. 

She led them down the stairs into the basement where John was still seated on the sofa. "John are you alright?" Storm asked taking a seat next to the young man. 

Scott watched as John nodded. "What happened?" 

"It's rather late and I have some repairs to make to my club so perhaps you'd be so kind as to consider having this conversation somewhere else." 

"I want to see Rogue." John said before anyone had the opportunity to respond to Wanda's comment. 

Above them someone screamed out Wanda's name and they soon heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs. "Fabian everything's fine." Wanda said as her lover appeared in the basement. 

Both Wanda and John were obviously surprised in the change in his appearance since they last saw him. His clothes were changed but that wasn't what had drew their attention, it was the bruises and cuts on his face and hands that he was unable to conceal. "What happened to you?" 

Cortez only replied with a smile refusing to get into specifics while they still had guest. "John I am glad to see you're okay but you and your friends need to leave now." 

With Storm's assistance John stood, trying to indicate to the others that it was time to go. Cyclops deciding it would be best to gather some information before making accusations indicated to the others that the best move was to take John back to the School and get all the information. 

*************************** 

"I thought you'd be off sleeping somewhere by now." 

John was seated on the ground beside Rogue, his tiredness evident by the darkness forming under each eye. Like Rogue he had been up for well over twenty-four hours straight the sleep depravation was finally beginning to take its toll. He had every intention of getting some rest but there was one thing he needed to take care of before he could do that. 

"Ah tried but ah just ended up starein' at the ceiling." 

He nodded in understanding and breathed deeply. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation but it was too important to him, she was too important to him to put it off any longer than necessary. "Rogue about what happened last night... I'm sorry. Had I known any of that was going to happen I--" 

"Ah know John." She interrupted. "Ah don't blame you for what happened you didn't know who she was but..." Her voice grew softer and more hushed. "John you betrayed all of us and put everyone in danger." 

John's face flushed but he kept his cool, the last thing he wanted to do was go off on Rogue. Everything she had said had been correct, he couldn't fault her for any of it. He had exposed his classmates but why the hell were they hiding anyway. He wasn't ashamed of who or what he was and frankly he could care less who knew. "I was just tired of pretending to be something else. Wanda and the others allowed me to be something that I couldn't be here and maybe I got too caught up in it all. I am just so tired of hiding what I am and for what? So humanities weaker species can feel superior and safe when the fact is they're not." 

Rogue sat, mouth a gape stunned by the words he had just spoke. She had got a sense of his feelings last night at the club but this was something different, more resentful, more hateful. "John! It's your right to feel however you want but ah have that same right. Ah don't want people to know who or what ah am. Not now, ah couldn't handle it. It's hard enough to make it through the day as it is sometimes without the added stress of other people knowing I'm a mutant. Ah'm sorry if you think that's weak but..." 

"I don't!" He almost shouted before stopping himself. He had came here with one purpose and so far nothing he had intended had came to pass. Focusing once again he breathed deeply and looked to Rogue. "I need to know something." 

"What?" 

For a moment he felt his stomach churn. In all the relationships he had been in he had never been as nervous as he was at this moment. That realization hit him hard. The feelings he had for Rogue were a lot deeper than he realized. "Where does all that has happened leave us?" 

The question took her by surprise and she found she couldn't think of a single word to respond with. She had known this conversation would eventually come, but hadn't expected it so soon. All the scenario and ideas she had conjured in her mind were no where to be found now and she was left with only the feelings in her heart to guide her. "So much has happened John." 

"I know." He paused for a moment and then continued. "I really like you Rogue. The times when we've gone out, when it is just us, I've had a really great time. The only thing I can think of when we get back here is when can we do it again. I messed up but believe me the last thing I ever wanted to do was put you in danger. If I had even had the slightest hint that something was wrong then I never would have brought you there." 

"Ah believe you. It's just that ah need to know ah can trust you." 

"You can, I promise." 

Rogue hoped for her sake and the school's that he was right, and despite her reservations gnawing at her she went with her heart. 

*************************** 

Scott walked quietly down the long hallway to the med lab, the events of the day playing heavily on his mind. For almost two hours he and Professor Xavier had talked with an Agitated John about the events leading up to his and Rogue's predicament. The conversation had not gone well and in the end it seemed they had more questions than answers. 

Stepping into the lab he saw Jean in the far corner intently working on one of the many computers. All screens in the room were active, displaying both human and mutant genes as well as what appeared to be microscope captures. He figured she was working on determining the composition of the virus that was stolen from the government installation. As soon as they had returned with John she had retreated to the lab to begin a new day of work despite Scott's instance that she get some rest first. 

She appeared not to notice that he had entered but he knew better. Even if she hadn't heard the door slide open she would have felt his presence in the room as soon as he walked in. He took a seat at the desk and waited until she finished. 

"Hey." She said after several minuets as she rose from the computer and stretched slightly. 

"Any luck?" He replied despite already knowing the answer. 

"Maybe." She responded but didn't seem too convinced. "How did things go with John?" 

"I don't know. He was either defensive, evasive or indifferent to whatever was asked of him. Didn't seem to display any resentment or remorse for what happened and to tell you the truth I think he was protecting Wanda Maximoff." 

"Why would he do that? Especially after what happened." 

He had no idea. It wasn't making any real sense. The entire conversation had been a struggle. The young man had been very hesitant to divulge any information to Scott or the Professor, and that made Scott uneasy. John had already exposed the school's students as mutants and had also identified the staff as the X-Men, a fact that had infuriated Scott. "I don't know but I don't trust him. He's already proven that he has little reguard for this school and the people who reside here. No matter what his personal feelings he had no right to endanger the lives of everyone calls this place home." 

He could feel himself growing more and more angry with each word he spoke but he couldn't help himself. The whole situation was out of control. All of them were now venerable because of a young man's stupidity. "Scott." Jean said as she knelt down infront of him. "I really don't believe he intended things to get so out of hand. He's just confused, trying to figure out who he is, trying to find the best way to do that. He made a mistake." 

"You know if that was all I thought it was than I could accept it. I sat for almost two hours with that kid and the only thing he seems to honestly regret is the fact Rogue got caught up in it all. That worries me." 

*************************** 

The club would have been entirely encompassed by silence had it not been for the two men working on installing a new door at the entrance. Wanda Maximoff was downstairs at her desk going over the previous nights bar receipts. She hadn't been able to get much work done since her encounter with John and the X-men, and was now trying to finish it all up so she could get some rest before the club opened up for another night. "You know." A voice rang out from the stair well. "I could finish that for you if you'd like. You look as though you may be in need of some sleep." 

Looking up she watched as Fabian approached with a steaming mug of coffee in his right hand. He had not stayed long after John and the others had left earlier in the day, stating that he had business to attend to that unfortunately could not wait. He offered the cup of coffee to her and she gladly accepted, taking a small sip before placing it on the desk beside the papers. "Thank you." She smiled. "Did you take care of you needed to?" 

Despite not intending to put him on the spot his sudden uncomfortableness told her she had. "Yes everything is fine now. If it had not of been of vital importance there would have been no way that I would have left this morning Wanda." 

"I know that Fabian." She tried to reassure him. 

Ever since he had appeared last night, bruised and bloodied, she had been curious to learn what had happened, but her attempts to determine the reasons behind this had gotten no response, now however she was determined not be put off again. She stood and moved to him and rested her hand softly on his cheek, running her thumb gently across one of the many cuts on his face. "What happened to you last night?" 

Once again, like this morning he smiled and tried to skate passed the question. "Nothing." 

"Fabian." She said more forcefully, hoping that he'd understand that she would not be brushed off any longer. 

Sighing he replied. "There was an incident at one of my warehouses last night and it resulted in myself and a few others getting some small bruises and cuts." 

"What kind of incident?" 

"One of the storage crates fell and caused a small fire which caused the contents of another crate to expand and explode. That was why I needed to get back down there this morning. I wanted to make sure everything and everyone was okay." 

She was about to respond when the phone rang. She offered an apologetic smile and moved to pick up the phone. "Hello." 

As soon as the voice on the other end of the phone spoke she knew immediately whom it. She tried to conceal her surprise from Fabian, something about his explanation wasn't sitting right but she didn't know why. Listening quietly she finally responded by saying, "That will be fine." and hung up. 

Ignoring Fabian's questioning glances she returned to her seat at the desk and went back to checking the receipts. 

"Who was that?" He asked after realizing that she was not going to freely divulge that information. 

Not bothering to look up from her papers she replied, "The liquor inspector. He wants me to meet him. If you don't mind would you finish up these receipts, I have to pull something's together before the meeting." 

"Now." 

This time she looked up. "Yes, if you have nothing else that requires your attention. If you do I can finish this when I get back." 

He nodded. "No I can take care of that." 

She smiled, got up, kissed his bruised cheek and walked up the stairs. 

**************************** 

There were only a few students milling about in the cafeteria when Bobby walked inside for dinner. He grabbed a tray, picked up some food, got something to drink and then surveyed the large room of tables and chairs for a place to sit down. He noticed his roommate seated at one and moved to join him. He hadn't initially noticed that Peter was seated with Jubilee, Kitty and John but by the time he did it was too late. 

He sat down beside Peter and focused his attention on his meal instead of the group he was eating with. "Hey Bobby what's up?" He heard Kitty cheerfully ask. 

She was seated on Peter's other side and Bobby had hoped that he could have avoided any polite conversation during his meal but he should have known better with both Kitty and Jubilee present. "Nothing." He responded without adding anything more. 

Thankfully Peter started a conversation with the rest of the group leaving Bobby to eat in peace, and eventually the two ladies excused themselves because of some schoolwork they had to do, leaving the three male students alone at the table. "So what's going on Bobby? You're awfully quiet today." John asked casually. 

"Nothing." Bobby relied once more. 

"Come on. Something's bothering you. You've been all doom and gloom the entire day and you've been a little spacey for the last week or so." 

"How's Rogue?" Bobby asked abruptly as he turned his gaze to the other young man. 

"Fine. I was talking to her earlier, I think she's sleeping now." 

He hadn't wanted for this to happen, but he couldn't help it. He had been so mad after Rogue had returned to the mansion last night scared out of her mind about what may have happened to John. She had been ripped apart with the guilt and not knowing what was happening. Now John was acting as if things were fine, and they weren't. This was no longer about Bobby's jealously over John's relationship with Rogue, he had dealt with that this morning when he had been waiting with Rogue for John's return. No this was about the danger John had exposed her to and what could have happened instead of what did. "Yeah she didn't get a lot of sleep today. She was too preoccupied with guilt over leaving you alone with Magneto's daughter and not knowing what they had done to you." 

John didn't reply, but it was evident the words had caused the man to become angry. "Bobby." Peter spoke up, hoping to diffuse the situation. "Perhaps this is not the time for this conversation." 

Bobby ignored his roommate's suggestion and added. "What the hell were you thinking?" 

"What?" John replied the anger blatantly apparent in his voice. 

"If you want to out yourself to a group of complete strangers, that's your decision, but it's not up to you to make the decision for the rest of us." 

"Oh please." John fired back. "Save your sermon Bobby. Be the choir boy if you want to be but I'm not going to sit here and listen." 

John rose quickly and started to leave but Bobby grabbed him. "No you're going to listen." 

The two young men stared each other down for a moment and then Bobby added. "Last night Rogue was a wreck, I've never seen her like that before. I don't want to see her like that again." 

"Neither do I." 

"Rogue cares about you John. Don't let her regret that and don't hurt her cause I swear if you do--." 

"I don't intend to hurt her." John interrupted. "And don't threaten me either. You aren't her father or brother, and you're not her boyfriend as much as you may wish other wise. make sure when you're playing the choir boy you're doing it for the right reasons and not because you're pissed that I got the girl." 

With that John swung free and walked out of the cafeteria leaving Bobby staring after him. 

"Well." Peter said standing up beside his roommate. "That went well." 

******************************* 

"I am sorry about the delay." Xavier said as he moved into his office carefully shutting the door behind him. "I had a few matters to take care." 

Wanda, who was seated in one of the chairs facing Charles' desk smiled. "I am curious why you neglected to tell anyone that you had asked me to come by? It certainly would have saved Rogue an unpleasant surprise." 

Nodding in agreement Charles responded. "Yes it certainly would have. Unfortunately I hadn't expected you so early." 

The two looked at one another for several moments, both at ease in each other's company. "It has been a long time Wanda, you look wonderful." 

"Still the same old Charles." She said with a smile. 

"I was troubled to learn that you were so close by but had not paid me a visit." 

"Is that your way of asking what I have been up to? No need to be so polite Charles, we have known one another too long for that." 

She was right. Erik had introduced Wanda just a short while after the young women had learned whom her biological father was. They had spent a great deal of time together as Charles and Erik had worked together for the mutant cause. He considered her to be family. "I am just concerned that's all." 

She appeared to find his statement amusing. "There is no need to be I assure you. I have not followed in my father's footsteps and decided to wage war against humans. I have no interest in being a martyr or murder. I apologize for not visiting but I have been very busy and… to be honest I wasn't sure I wanted to see you again." She paused obviously trying to figure out how best to proceed. 

"What happened with John and Rogue was just an unfortunate misunderstanding Charles. I assure you." Wanda offered. 

He had no reason to doubt her, and suspected the reluctant recount of events from John had more or less been the truth. "I believe you, however I have a responsibility to protect all my students form threats and carelessness." 

"You're angry because he exposed your school and it's special students and faculty." 

"Although I would prefer to believe differently we live in a world where mutants, no matter how innocent, are seen as inherently dangerous. This school is, in essence, a refuge for them. A place where they can live without fear, with people like themselves, and learn to control their mutations and coexist with humans." 

"Then you have a problem Charles." Wanda suggested. "Isn't it apparent what happened with John? He doesn't subscribe to the purpose of this institution. When I met him he was in need of feeling something he couldn't get from you, that he belonged. He opened up to me because I provided him an outlet to express whatever he needed, free of judgement and criticism. Can you honestly say you do the same." 

Her point was well made but it was not something he wished to discuss any further. There were more pressing matters to contend with at the moment. "There have been several mysterious break-ins at a government installations recently, you don't happen to know anything about them do you?" 

Confused Wanda replied, "Why would I know anything about… Charles if you're implying I am in someway involved I think it is time I left. I had hoped you knew me better then to think I would be capable of whatever it is you are suggesting." 

She stood up and moved to the door, Charles' voice made her pause. "There was another incident last night. Three guards were killed, along with four other people who were caught in an apparent explosion and falling debris." 

She turned to face him one last time before leaving. "Well then Charles if this event occurred last night then it would be impossible for me to have been involved because I was with John all night at my club. Remember, I am sure he told you that already. It was good to see you again Charles." 

******************************* 

John was seated at the bar in Haven sipping on a glass of water. He knew everyone would be pissed that he had came back here, but the people he had met here were his friends and he wasn't going to turn his back on them because of a lecture Professor Xavier and Scott Summer had given him. Three days had passed since the incident with Rogue and he was in serious need of a break form that whole scene. 

It was late once again and the evening's crowd was being to disburse. Cortez was downstairs with Wanda, and Lance was working the room, flirting with any woman within his vicinity. .John noticed a thin blonde women enter the club. She looked directly at him and smiled as she started toward him. "I hope your head is feeling better John." She said coyly. 

Surprised by her comment he was at a loss for words. "Oh Emma leave the poor boy alone. You gave enough of a headache the other day. Cortez isn't going to be happy seeing you here, neither is Wanda." Lance warned joining them at the bar. 

The women laughed slightly, "Please the woman is a bore. The only reason she is even a part of this is because—" 

The other man interrupted. "Ah Emma watch you tongue. This room has many ears and not all have the same loyalty as you and I. Let me get you a drink.." 

"Where is Cortez anyway? Playing house with that wretch. We don't have time for this any longer. Things are moving too quickly now to be worried about this charade. We are two hours away and have yet to get started with the preparations." 

"You worry too much. Cortez will be he in a moment. He had a few last details to work out." Lance said offering her a drink. 

The two continued to bicker back and forth for a while until Cortez appeared. "It's time to go." 

Lance who had started to get up, hesitated. "What about John?" 

The blonde and Cortez stopped in their tracks and turned to regard Lance. "No." Cortez responded without another word.. 

"We're one man short. The kids got skills." 

Emma added. "As much as I hate to agree with him, Lance is right. You've said so in the past as well. We can do this ourselves but it's going to be tight. If we have John it will be a snap." 

John was completely lost in the conversation and had no idea what it was they were trying to convince Cortez to let him be a part of. "Look," started Emma once more. "Time is running short. If the kid doesn't work out there are ways of taking care of if. I will take care of it." 

If that was a convincing argument, Cortez didn't look swayed by it. "Alright." He finally said. "John you can come with us, however know that if you do come with us there is now way out until what we have to do is completed. This isn't a school field trip it's much more than that in every regard." 

Although he wasn't sure what he would be agreeing to he knew he wanted to be a part of it. He trusted both Cortez and Lance and believed that he would agree with whatever they were doing. "I'm in." 

"Yeah." Lance said cheerfully. "Welcome to the revolution." 

For the first time Fabian noticed Wanda standing at the threshold of the staircase. Not pleased to see Emma in her club or to have witnessed the events that have just transpired. "And what revolution would that be Lance?" 

Surprised by the question, Lance whirled around but had no response. Like the others he had not seen her standing there and been caught saying something he shouldn't have. Fortunately Cortez didn't give him and opportunity to respond. "You know how Lance is, he has a tendency to embellish. We were actually on our way out Wanda, I will see you later." 

She did not appear pleased by his brush off. "Excuse us please." She called to the others as she beckoned Fabian to the far corner of the club. "I thought I told you she was never to step foot in my club ever. What is she doing here?" 

"There was an emergency, that's where we are headed right now." Fabian answered. 

"You seem to be having a lot of trouble lately with the explosion at the warehouse and now this mysterious problem. Do you really think it is something you should be dragging John into?" 

It was a question that Cortez was wondering about himself, but there wasn't really any other choice. "John can take care of himself, and if he can't I'll be there to do it." 

"What are you up to Fabian? What is it you have been doing these last few months? No more lies just the truth." 

He looked at her intently, surprised to find he was conflicted by what he had to do and his ever growing feelings for her. "Unfortunately I do not have time for this right now. When I get back we will talk about it all, I promise." 

At that he turned and led the way out of the club, leaving Wanda to stare after him. 

She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, a fear that something terrible was about happen. A realization that everything she was certain of had just been some elaborate fabrication. She needed to have the answers, and needed them now. 

******************************* 

Scott and Jean had been watching TV when the doorbell had sounded. Annoyed at the late intrusion Scott had answered surprised to find Wanda standing before him. They along with Charles, Logan and Ororo had gathered downstairs in the ready room to listen to what Wanda had to say. Afterwards Charles had gone to cerebro to try and pinpoint John's location. The rest of the group was now in the hanger waiting for Charles who had just appeared in the doorway. "They're in New York." He stated but there was more. "It's another government complex." 

"Ok lets go." Ordered Scott and headed toward the jets boarding ramp. 

The other's followed but stopped when Wanda spoke. "I'm coming to." 

"No way." Scott replied forcefully. 

"Scott." Jean said from beside him. 

He let it drop as the others boarded the plane. "I don't like this." He said. 

"I know." She replied. 

He looked at her for a moment. Wishing for the thousand time that they weren't X-Men and were just living normal lives, but knowing this was their calling. "I have a really bad feeling about this." 

He kissed her and moved up into the plane. "I know." Jean whispered. "So do I."   



End file.
